1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to audio communications, and more particularly, to audio headsets.
2. Background
Wired and wireless headsets are known. Conventional wired headsets include a wire running between an audio source and either one or two earpieces that are intended to fit on or within a user's ears. In many cases, a wireless headset is simply a replacement for a wired headset. Generally, wireless headsets substitute a wireless link for the wire running between the headset and audio source. Wireless headsets are used to provide a greater degree of user freedom, as the user is no longer tethered to the audio source by a wire. It is known for both wired and wireless headsets to be used with audio sources such as communication devices, e.g., cordless telephones, mobile radios, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular subscriber units and the like, as well as other devices, such as MP3 players, stereo systems, radios, video games, personal computers, laptop computers and the like.
Known wireless headsets communicate with audio sources using radio frequency (RF) or infrared wireless technology. Such wireless headset communications have been extended to personal wireless networks, such as the one defined by the Bluetooth Specification available at www.bluetooth.com. The Bluetooth Specification provides specific guidelines for providing wireless headset functionality. In particular, the Bluetooth Specification provides a Headset Profile that defines protocols and procedures for connecting a wireless headset to a device private network. Once configured, the headset can function as a device's audio input and/or output. Thus, a particularly popular use of Bluetooth networks is to provide wireless headset connectivity for cellular telephones, MP3 players and PDAs. In addition, the Bluetooth Specification also provides the Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) that defines protocols and procedures for wirelessly distributing high-quality stereo or mono audio over a Bluetooth network.
Wireless and wired headsets are available in both single earpiece and dual earpiece configurations. In dual-earpieces headsets, the earpieces are wired together and are often integrated into a headband that secures an earpiece over or in each ear.
Dual-earpiece headsets are advantageous because they allow playback of stereo audio and also because in some circumstances they allow users to fully immerse themselves in the audio output, while masking out noise from the immediate environment. However, known dual-earpiece headsets require additional wiring between earpieces and often include headbands, frequently making the headsets larger than some of contemporary audio source devices that they are intended to support, e.g., MP3 players, PDAs, and cellular phones. In addition, although dual-earpiece headsets are highly desirable in some situations, they are not desirable in others. For example, in some jurisdictions, it is not permissible to operate motor vehicles on public roadways while wearing dual-earpiece headsets.
Thus, there is a need for an improved headset that allows a user to conveniently select either a single earpiece or dual earpiece configuration. There is also a need for an improved headset that provides a dual-earpiece configuration that eliminates the need for headbands and wiring between earpieces, and is therefore better scaled to the relatively small size of many contemporary audio devices.